Changed
by YamachiiGo42
Summary: How could a normal day turn out to be Horrible? It all started in Muggle London. Then in Hogsmeade. Then the daughter of the famous 'Harry Potter' gets bitten? Follow Lily as she fights with the struggles of being a Vampire... And being in love with a Malfoy...


**_Chapter 1- Bitten_**

**Muggle London, 5:30pm:**

A scientist was holding a beaker containing DNA and a test tube containing some unknown chemical substance. He then called for his son who was waiting outside. A fourteen year old boy went beside him and sat on the stool he provided. The Scientist injected the unspecified substance to his son. At first, there was nothing. But then, the boy instantly aimed the neck of his father and bit him straight away.

* * *

"The Daily Prophet says that: It was reported exactly at 5:40pm when a creäture went berserk wanting for blood and aiming for human's necks. The Vampire, as Muggles calls it, apparently sucks the blood out of its victim's life. Leaving its victims hard cold body on the floor; lifeless. Eventually, There was no reports yet of anyone surviving the incident..." Lily trailed of as she read The Daily Prophet.

"You really believe it? That newspaper's issued two weeks ago, Reddy... And nothing's really happening" Scorpius said as he sat down beside Lily in the Slytherin Common Room's couch. Lily sighed.

"That's actually the problem, Malfoy. There is _no_ report yet. It only means one thing..." Lily said as she frowned.

"Yes. That only means one thing... It means we need to fill up our stomach in case something happens! Now come on! I'm really starving already" Scorpius joked as he took Lily's hands and ran to the Great Hall. When they got there they were both surprised of what was happening.

"LILY LUNA POTTER, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? LILY!" James shouted as he stood up in the Gryffindor's table. "LILY! LILY!"

"Calm down, James. What's gotten your wand into knots? Did Francesca Finnigan break up with you? I hope not... She's been a good girlfriend to you" Lily asked.

"That's not it! And she didn't break up with me! I may be the hottest guy in school!" James joked.

"The second to the hottest" Scorpius interjected as he wiggled his eyebrows to the Hufflepuff girls.

"Stop it with that stuff!Lily! Bad News!" Albus shouted. Lily looked at Scorpius and back to James and Albus.

"What? Did the Vampire suck the life out of Zach?" Scorpius joked. Lily slapped his head upwards.

"No one touches my owl! Unfortunately, it's worse than that! Teddy and Victoire broke up!" Albus shouted. Lily and Scorpius gasped at the same time.

"What?! That's so impossible! They're inseparable. This can't be! I'm sure this happened because something serious really happened! Who owled you?" Lily asked.

"Teddy... He said it was just for the mean time... Until the 'vampires' are still roaming around" James shouted.

"Correction, James! Until the _va__mpire is _still roaming around" Rose shouted from the Ravenclaw table

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" James groaned. "Now, what do we do? We can't just leave it be!"

"Easy like ABC and 123. Next Hogsmeade Trip, which is tomorrow, we plan" Lily smirked as her brothers grinned. Lily and Scorpius then sat on the Slytherin Table and ate .

* * *

The next day, Lily woke up early and prepared for her 'little date with her brothers'. Lily wore a silver sando top and green hanging on top with a snake necklace that finished the look. She also wore a leather pants with green outlines and the knitted Slytherin scarf. Scorpius even joked that maybe she was going to a muggle club instead of making plans with her brothers.

"So, were you really going to a muggle club instead of meeting us?" Albus asked.

"Come on! Even you think I'm going to a muggle club because of what I'm wearing? Puh-lease! It's my style!" Lily hissed. "Besides, Were you two planning to go to the basketball park in Muggle London? You look like you're both going to"

"Nope. We aren't. Now, let's just go to the Three Broomsticks."

It was on their way there when the incident happened. They were all passing through Hog's Head when a fourteen year old boy walked on the way they were about to go.

"What do you want?" James asked. While they were doing some little 'chit-chat', She took the chance on analyzing the boy her age. He was quite tall. About 5'5. He has Platinum blond hair that was quite like Scorpius'. 'But Scorpius' hotter' Lily thought. When she realized what she thought of, she shook her head a little bit over.

"So, you're the Potters?" the boy asked "Would be great if I sucked your bloods wouldn't it?" James and Albus took their wands, but before they can even mutter a spell, Lily was taken by the boy. 'Must have been the speed' Albus thought.

"You wouldn't want your dearest sister's blood to be sucked until the very last drop won't you? Now, now. Don't worry. She won't die..." the boy laughed evilly.

"Get off me! Get.. OFF- AH!" Lily shouted as she was bitten.

"Fuck! You bloody creäture!" James said as he went forward, but Albus stopped him.

"Let's see if you can still call us bloody creatures when your dearest Lily Potter turns into one and a pure blood that is!" the vampire said as he bit his hand. The blood slid down into his hand and into Lily's mouth. seeing as she fainted, she didn't even moved an inch. As if on a cue, Albus let go of James hand and James attacked the vampire muttering the words 'BOMBARDA MAXIMA' which made the vampire turn into pieces. James and Albus rushed immediately beside Lily. While James carried Lily, Albus did the Patronus Charm to get help from the Headmistress and his family.

* * *

(Scorpius' POV)

It's been actually a week since the day Lily was bitten and everyday, her heartbeats turns slower and slower. Been kind of lonely without Lily in the common room. Everyone's been worried. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Of course. As of now, we are all in the Hospital Wing. Including her family, the quidditch team, and me. We were interrupted in our own thoughts when we heard Lily stir.

"Everyone, Back-off first!" Mr. Potter shouted. Lily's stirring came to a stop. Then we heard the words we were hoping not to hear.

"B-b-blood. I-i n-need blood..."


End file.
